


Blood Slave

by ScarrletRaven



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Lust, Cannibalism, Compulsion, Hunter and Prey, M/M, Mind Control, Obsession, Possessive Hannibal, Prompt Fill, Sex Slave, Thrall!Hannibal, Vampire Thrall, Vampire!Will, amused will, body control, but he also loves will, hannibal is a fighter, mentions of ghouls, no gangbangs involved here, noncon, prompts from the void, turns dubcon, unequal power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarrletRaven/pseuds/ScarrletRaven
Summary: So, the original prompt is below. I got a /bit/ carried away and my Will is not casual at all about Hannibal, and my Hannibal is much too possessive and a fighter for things to go as planned. And that's all I'll say for now ;)Prompt: Vampire Will captures Hannibal, initially planning to kill him, but decides to keep him as a blood slave - like a sex slave but with blood, basically using him as a convenient source for snacks (okay, maybe a sex slave too, have fun with it). So just keeping him around, bound or with some kind of thrall to help keep him docile, and casually opening up a vein to drink whenever he feels like it.Of course this means Hannibal will probably spend a lot of time weak and woozy from blood loss, but as long as he doesn't die it's not Will's problem. But y'know, bonus if he likes to fuck Hannibal when he's all woozy, especially if he's just as casual about it.Could possibly have a sort of vampiric gang bang, Will uses Hannibal in front of some other vampires and then passes him around so they can have a turn.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140
Collections: Hannigram Kinkmeme





	Blood Slave

**Author's Note:**

> For once in my life I managed to take my time with a story instead of publishing it as soon as I had a rough sketch. I hope you enjoy the fruit of my patience and my labors. 
> 
> Thank you to my two lovely friends who were kind enough to beta-read this for me!

Life had grown unbearably mundane in the past decade. Vampires were becoming fetishized. Will could easily have his pick of attractive men or women. A little internet search here, a Tinder date there — and his hunger was satiated.

But never his desire. His true hunger, coiling in his stomach, begging for more. They all tasted the same, too pliable, too soft. Too much like prey. He longed for the days of stalking down predators, of taking one who would struggle, who tasted of carnage, of savagery.

So Will was quite surprised when he caught a whiff of blood in the air and tracked it down to an old factory. A man in a plastic suit knelt over a body, carefully removing the liver and packaging it. _A ghoul?_ Will wondered. He scented the air and shivered in pleasure. No.

 _A human_.

Will scaled the building and climbed through a window, onto a rafter high in the factory. He stared awestruck as the human fastened his prey to a beam and proceeded to decorate his corpse with flowers. _Artwork_ , Will thought, _this human is an artist_. He watched the man work tirelessly, valuing the art more than he feared the risk of getting caught. Indeed, the man spared no expense in time, effort, or decorations as he wove the plants into the corpse, uniting the decaying flesh with fresh vegetal life.

Will lost himself in the human’s careful motions. When, at last, the work was done, the human picked up the cooler Will had seen him deposit the liver in. Will crawled along the ceiling rafters, determined to follow this human home, but he jumped backwards and nearly fell from the rafters when the man opened the door to the warehouse and sunshine streamed inside.

 _Clink_. The doors closed, leaving Will once more in the darkness of the warehouse, alone with the human’s work, startled he could have been so entranced that he missed sunrise.

~ 

For two weeks, Will spent each night tirelessly searching for the human predator. He began to wonder if he had dreamt him up as each night his searches led to dead ends. But no. He had a newspaper with that man’s artwork on the front cover, the art he had borne witness to.

He was strolling the Baltimore streets one night, breathing in the scent of pollution, perfume, piss, and alcohol, when he picked up a familiar smell. Could it be? Was his nose deceiving him by offering the scent that he had been searching for, only to leave him wanting? Desiring the warm blood of a predator not too unlike himself? He followed the scent and saw the frame of a man – his human? – slip into a museum. Ah yes, the Baltimore Museum of Art was doing a special night time entry.

Salivating at the scent of the man, Will followed him inside. The human was tall, with neatly slicked back ashe-brown hair. He wore a well-fitted three-piece suit and looked to be in his mid-forties. His piercing brown gaze bore heavily into the painting before him. Will admired the way the light shone off his high cheekbones. _Oh yes_ , he desired this human. He would have him.

Will approached the man and stood by his side, examining the art on the wall. A sphinx, with the head of a woman, the body of a lion, and the wings of an eagle, clung to the chest of a naked man.

“Exquisite, isn’t it?” the man asked him without taking his eyes off the piece. 

Will glanced at him, wondering at the man’s enrapture. “I can’t say I’m much of an art connoisseur.”

“A shame,” the man replied, “to lack taste in the artistic realm.”

The human turned, without ever looking at Will, and left. Will felt flustered, enraged, and judged. He glanced at the name plate beneath the piece, Gustave Moreau, _Oedipus and the Sphinx_ . So this human’s artistic whims did not stop at corpses, but included paintings as well. Was he here to steal one of them? Was his earlier crime motivated solely by the desire to enter into the _artistic realm_? To taste it? Will kept his distance, but followed the scent of the human throughout the museum. He was determined not to lose him again.

The human left the museum without any particularly suspicious behavior. Nothing that would suggest he had, just the other week, ripped a man's liver out of his body and decorated the man's body before Will's watching eyes. 

Will followed him through the night streets, wondering if the human ever slept. The man entered a wine shop and exited with a bottle of red clutched delicately in his hands. Will followed him, drowning in the scent of power, of confidence, that wafted off him. What a treat he would make. 

But not yet.

He approached a large mansion. Was this his home? He unlocked the front door and entered. Will, curious as to who this human was, crept onto the property and peered through a window. 

The man had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves to reveal well muscled arms. He poured a glass of wine. Cabernet Sauvignon, Will read from his place by the window. The human swirled his cup and took a sip, savoring the wine before swallowing. Will watched his Adam's Apple bob and imagined what the man would taste like. The man set up ingredients and pans and then disappeared. When he returned, he carried a sack of meat — no, not just meat. _Lungs_. 

He kneaded the lungs in a mix on the counter and Will watched, mesmerized. He scented the air. Could it be? Yes, _human_ lungs. The man carefully prepared the meat, expertly cooked and flipped it, and then set himself a plate. Will salivated as he watched the human take a bite of his fellow man's lungs and close his eyes in pure ecstasy. So this human's taste in art expanded beyond decorating corpses or admiring paintings, and into the kitchen. A culinary taste that Will very much shared. 

Will had to pry himself away from the window and towards his abode. Now that he had found the human once more, he wouldn't let him slip away. He would have him. But first, a game of chase. 

~

Hannibal's hair stood on edge as he left the opera house. It was a brisk night, but the cool air wasn't what chilled him. He glanced around, trying to locate the source of his unease. But he saw nothing. Just darkness staring back at him. He continued calmly walking home, refusing to act on base instinct. Base instinct that told him to run, that told him to get inside. That it wasn't _safe_. Hannibal scowled and forced himself to take slow, measured steps.

~

Will had stalked Hannibal every night for the last three weeks. He had witnessed him kill, had seen how he did it. Eviscerating his prey while they were still breathing, making them feel every ounce of pain that life offered them as it was taken away from them. Pure savagery. The human seemed to thrive off his victims' fear, their panic. He showed none of that supposed _humanity_ his kind was said to possess. Will wasn't sure what to make of this human, this human whose monstrosity rivaled his own. All he knew was that he couldn't delay having him much longer. 

Will's teeth stood on edge with longing. He knew the man's schedule, knew his workplace, his favorite shops, his home address. It was time.

-

After a long day of appointments, Hannibal was ready to head home. He gathered his notes in his shoulder-bag and opened the door— Only to find a man standing there, blocking his path. The man had dark, curly hair, a pale complexion, and a wild look in his hazel eyes. Hannibal felt the cold unease he had experienced over the past few weeks coil in his gut. The man gripped the doorframe so tightly that Hannibal heard it creak. He looked completely unstable.

"I am afraid my office is closed for the day. Should you like to schedule an appointment, please call tomorrow during business hours."

Hannibal made to step around the man, but was blocked. "An appointment?" The man scoffed. "No, no, no. While I do think I could..." he paused and licked his dry, chapped lips as he looked Hannibal up and down, " _benefit_ from your presence, I want a taste now."

With two fingers, the man shoved Hannibal back into the office. Hannibal's heart leapt in surprise as he fell on his back. He had no time to move before his office door slammed shut and the man was on top of him. His hazel eyes were glowing a light green and Hannibal couldn't move a muscle no matter how hard he struggled. Saliva pooled at the corners of the man's mouth and dripped onto Hannibal's cheek, numbing the skin. The creature's teeth protruded like daggers from his mouth. "That's a good boy," he murmured. "It'll all be over soon."

Hannibal could only stare at the ceiling of his office, his heart pounding in his chest, wondering if this was the end the Fates had chosen for him while the creature tore into his neck. 

Hannibal's fingers twitched at his side as warmth spread through his body, as his heart strained, as his stomach grew light. The creature moaned into his neck and Hannibal gasped at the spark of pleasure that lit up his cells. He felt the creature on top of him press his hard length against his thigh. He clung to consciousness. Struggling to move, to do _something_ , but his vision was swimming. The creature licked at his neck, gnawed at the flesh. The darkness at the edge of his vision expanded until it consumed him whole. 

~

When Hannibal opened his eyes, he was laying on the floor. A dog sniffed his face and licked him with its sloppy tongue. He shoved it away, arms heavy as lead. Pain shot down his neck into his chest with the movement. It took all his will power to keep from crumbling back to the ground. He pushed himself up and glanced around the room. The dog that had been snuffling him wagged happily and trotted into another room. The place reeked of dog. Hannibal stumbled as he got to his feet. His head pounded. His skin felt too tight on his face. He shivered. 

He was in the living room of a one-story house, from what he could tell. Two dogs lounged on the sofa, grooming one another. Another lay sprawled out by the door. 

The door. 

His opportunity to get out of the den of whatever creature he'd attracted.

Hannibal tried to walk softly toward the door, but his usual grace was gone. He felt woozy and it was all he could do not to fall down. He took a few deep, steadying breaths of air and tried again. 

The dogs on the couch glanced his way and then went back to their ministrations. The German Shepherd by the door didn't stir.

Hannibal reached for the knob, pleased to see that the door would open outward. Then a whistle filled the air. He froze. The German Shepherd leapt to its feet, the dogs jumped off the sofa.

Hannibal braced himself, but they ran past him and into the other room. 

Now was his chance. He clasped the knob—

 _"Come_ , dinner time," a voice cascaded in his mind. 

His arms dropped to his side against his will. Dizziness struck him anew as his heart pounded in his ears. He felt himself turn away from the door — away from freedom — and walk towards the room the dogs had disappeared into. 

The creature leaned against the kitchen counter, a smirk stretching across his lips. The dogs — Hannibal counted — the eleven dogs each ate from their dishes. 

"You didn't come when I whistled."

Hannibal was frozen in the doorway. "What are you?" he asked lowly.

The creature laughed. "I'm your master. Though you can call me Will, darling. Normally only my friends call me that, but I can tell already, we're going to be more than friends, the two of us."

Hannibal shuddered and Will licked his lips at the sight.

"Come now. Eat your dinner." Will placed a dish on the ground with _Hannibal_ written in sloppy red lettering. When Hannibal made no move, Will tsked. " _Eat_ ," he commanded.

Hannibal's body jerked into action again. He fell to his knees next to the dogs and began shoveling the food into his mouth with his hand. He glared up at Will, but the creature only smiled smugly down at him and patted him on the head.

"Oh yes, you're just what I needed."

When Hannibal finished eating, his control returned to him. He remained kneeling on the ground, still dizzy from what he ascertained to be blood loss. "What do you want from me?"

Will strolled around the room, collecting the dishes and patting the dogs like he had Hannibal. His calm aura infuriated Hannibal, but more infuriating was the way that the creature's presence left Hannibal on edge. This being was _dangerous_ and everything in Hannibal screamed _Run!_ A feeling he had rarely experienced. It was intriguing, but also unsettling. "Your blood, mostly. I was going to kill you, but _mmm_ , you just tasted so good. So deep. You taste like _lives_." Will licked his lips again as he placed the dog dishes on the counter. His gaze was locked on Hannibal. His fingers tapped on the counter, pounding into Hannibal's head. "So then I decided I'd keep you. I can already tell you're going to exceed my expectations of a blood slave in every. Possible. Way."

 _A blood slave?_ Hannibal could tell from his persistent dizziness that this arrangement would not be to his benefit. He glanced around the room, noting the knife holder on the far end of the counter. Will may be able to control him with his words, but surely the creature slept. Hannibal just had to be patient, just had to find a way to silence him. He doubted even a vampire could survive decapitation. 

All the windows were heavily curtained. Will had grabbed him from his office after dusk. If Hannibal could get into the sunlight, then perhaps he could reach freedom. 

"Now, now, what has all those cogs turning in that pretty head of yours, hm?" Will pulled a mug from the cupboard and approached Hannibal. 

Hannibal's eyes darted to the nearest curtain. Just before Will reached him, he flung himself up, ignoring the pain that radiated from his neck, and pulled at the curtain with all his might.

The black of Will's eyes dilated until they were all Hannibal could see. In an instant, Will grabbed Hannibal by the cuff of his shirt and flung him across the room. Sunlight streamed in through the unshielded window, but Will had disappeared. 

Hannibal gasped for breath from his place on the shadowy floor. It couldn't be that easy. He had to move back into the light, back to safety, in case Will had evaded his attack.

A hand clasped his left leg, nails digging through the fabric and into his skin. He gasped in pain as blood welled up where the creature's claws dug into him. "Tsk, tsk." Will pulled him back, further from salvation. The vampire flipped Hannibal onto his back and sat on his chest. Hannibal's lungs struggled to expand, to take in oxygen, to _breathe_. Will licked Hannibal's blood off his nails, his tongue gleaming red in the dim light. A sliver of green glowed around the black of Will's eyes. Daggers protruded from his mouth. The right side of his face was sizzling, proving that sunlight truly was a weakness. Will had been able to move quickly, but not quickly enough to grab Hannibal and escape unscathed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Hannibal's pulse quickened at the threat behind the words. Will's smile was all teeth, his position on Hannibal's chest not unlike that of the sphinx on Oedipus' chest in one of Hannibal's favorite paintings. Hannibal wondered if his actions had convinced the vampire not to keep him, if he would truly kill him now. Better to die than to serve as a food source for another.

But no.

Will leaned down to his throbbing neck and pressed a kiss against the skin, all teeth and tongue, without piercing the flesh. Hannibal felt hot pleasure emanate from his neck and he gasped. He vaguely felt Will unbutton his shirt and push it back, pressing tongue kisses and nips down his stomach, stopping just above his pant buckle. The fire lit every spot of skin that Will's tongue caressed. Hannibal tried to move, but he was like putty in the vampire's hands. His arms and legs were heavy from the blood loss and his head was swimming with dopamine. He longed from penetration—

He didn't know what sort.

Will undid Hannibal's belt and the psychiatrist lifted his hips to help free himself of the fabric before fully processing what he was doing. He reached down to grab his pants and pull them back up, but Will only laughed. He pressed a finger against Hannibal's arms and Hannibal collapsed back to the ground, supple flesh for Will to use as he pleased. He was a puppet in Will's hands, and Will was ready to play.

The weight lifted off Hannibal's body and then suddenly was back. Will grabbed Hannibal's legs and bent them at the knees. Hannibal's mind whirled as he remained a prisoner in his own personsuit. He nearly gagged in disgust when he felt the creature's dirty fingers press slime between his buttcheeks. His body was being pillaged by this lowly creature. And he couldn't do anything. Rage lit within him and burned to the surface, but still he couldn't move. The fingers pressed persistently until Hannibal felt a gentle _pop_. His body had been breached. Before he could process this, Will added another finger and scissored Hannibal open. Hannibal whined at the sensation, feeling himself begin to grow hard. What debasement was this? Hot desire burned through his stomach, through his veins. So hot. He gasped for air and grasped Will's forearm tightly.

At last, Hannibal could move. He would pull away—

He clutched onto Will's cool body, an anchor as fire tore through him from the inside. He felt the creature's rumbling laugh pound through him as Hannibal sucked on the creature's cool skin, seeking relief from the flames that burned him. Hannibal's mind reeled, shocked at his behavior, but he couldn't stop. He needed to consume this creature, or else be consumed.

Will tilted Hannibal's head up and kissed him, coaxing his tongue into Hannibal's mouth as he pressed into him. Panic alarms went off in Hannibal's mind at the intrusion. He bit down on Will's tongue in defiance and smirked as blood filled both their mouths. Hannibal was a predator, he would not be taken so easily. 

Will pulled out of Hannibal's body and slowly pushed back in, hitting every nerve along the way. Hannibal gasped, choked on blood, and pressed back against the stone body above him. The pressure, it spread from where they were joined to Hannibal's chest, to his mind. He fought as he felt Will begin to penetrate his mind palace. _Shhh_ , a voice resonated through his skull, and Hannibal struggled wildly as he felt his heart calming in response to the voice. Will started moving once more, giving Hannibal no reprieve from his mental and physical penetration. Hannibal groaned at the intrusion and Will took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, stealing Hannibal's breath from his lungs. 

Will returned to Hannibal's neck, and Hannibal gasped for air. This breath too was quickly stolen as Will began licking and sucking the sensitive flesh. Hannibal felt his cock pulse with pleasure and pain, so close he felt like he was going to come from the necking itself. _There you go, you like being taken, don't you? Being the prey._ Hannibal fought against the suggestion. He was the _predator_ , never the prey. Yet he felt himself slipping, giving into Will's thoughts, relinquishing his hold over himself. Will slammed into Hannibal, pulled out, slammed in again. Hannibal had no chance to catch his breath. He clutched Will's flannel shirt and bore through the relentless pain and pleasure, both equally overwhelming his mental capacities. 

Will had lit a fire in his mind palace, he could feel it burning him, as Will's cock burned him from the inside, as his blood burned Hannibal's throat. He couldn't let go. He couldn't stop fighting. 

Will's movements became more erratic. He slammed into Hannibal's prostate relentlessly. Hannibal's mind went white as pleasure overrode everything. He cried out and came on Will's mostly-clothed form. Will kept going, until all his muscles tightened and spasmed and he came hard into Hannibal's receptive body, biting down on Hannibal's tender neck and sucking as if his life depended on the blood to carry him through the waves of his orgasm. 

Then he went still atop the human. Hannibal panted heavily against Will's dark, curly hair. The scent of the creature's sweat washed over him like a comforting embrace. He mentally recoiled, but could not stop himself from burying his nose in those damp locks. The ceiling swirled above him. He was vaguely aware of dogs nearby, but everything was a blur. He felt the pull of gravity on his body, Will's member still deep inside him, his teeth buried in his neck — an uncomfortably calming intrusion — the earth spinning below his heavy body. 

Then everything went black. 

~

Hannibal woke up alone. He was still in the dingy house. His neck and his ass throbbed. That, he expected. What he didn't expect was the nervous feeling flitting in his chest. He didn't _get_ nervous. He had a proper survival instinct, of course, he knew when to fight, but nervousness? His insides felt like they were crawling, like something was horribly _wrong_. 

He forced himself up from where he lay on the couch. Will must have moved him. He was freshly clothed as well, and felt no crusted blood, no dried semen. The vampire had taken the time to clean him then. _Doesn't want his belongings too dirty_. 

Once he sat up, wincing as pain radiated through him, he glanced around the dim room. The curtain he had taken down was still on the floor. Moonlight shone in through the window. The dogs were gone too. Had Will truly left him? Off to find new prey now that he had had him? Hannibal scowled at the panic that came with the thought. He was _not_ concerned about the vampire tiring of him. He was not some pet.

Hannibal carefully got to his feet and approached the front door. No dogs to stop him, no Will as far as he could tell. He could leave, leave this experience behind him, a reminder to be more cautious leaving his office late at night in the future. 

He pulled the door open, surprised to meet no resistance. He stepped, barefoot, into the chilly night. Wherever this vampire lived, it was quite secluded. But no matter. He found a dirt road and began to follow it. The anxious feeling began to rise within his chest, and Hannibal found his breathing quicken. He stopped and tried to take calming breaths, using a method he often suggested to his panic-attack prone patients, but nothing worked. He felt his mind spinning in shock as his body went into full shutdown against his will. He collapsed to the ground, hyperventilating. 

Hannibal tried to move forward, but felt like the world was spinning. Fear laced through his blood. _Cold hard fear_. He wanted to scream, to fight back against the force that was turning him into prey. 

Instead, he crawled back towards the house, feeling his breathing return to normal, his panic ebb as he approached the looming abode. Hannibal sat on the steps outside of the house, infuriated. He felt like one of Will's dogs, tethered to that place. Only, his own body was acting as the leash, as the shock collar, punishing him when he tried to flee. 

Hannibal was shaking, but he refused to go inside. Refused to be kenneled. His muscles spasmed as the chill sank into his bones. Was this another one of the vampire's tricks? Or was this due to the cold outside? His diminished blood supply? He didn't want to die of hypothermia, but he would rather die in the cold of his own volition than go back into the house and accept as base a position as _blood slave_. He still wasn't certain what it entailed, but he was certain of one thing. He would rather not wait around to find out.

Yips filled the air. Hannibal felt relief fill him and tried to shake it. He clenched his shaking fists, determined to be furious, not to be _pleased_ that his keeper was returning. 

The sight of Will running towards the house from the forest, surrounded by happily yipping dogs should have made Hannibal feel many things. Warmth was certainly not one of them. 

Will laughed as he came to a stop before Hannibal. The dogs surrounded him, wagging happily and snuffling him, like he was just part of the pack. "Decided to get some fresh air?" 

Hannibal's cheeks burned with rage as Will took in his dirty pants and palms. Evidence that he had crawled back to the safety of Will's den. 

"Mm," Will tsked, lifting one of Hannibal's hands. "After I spent all that time cleaning you up, you just went and made a mess of yourself again."

Warmth spread through Hannibal from the spot Will held him. He yanked his hand back and Will let him. The cold invaded with the lost contact. "Tell me what you did to me." 

"What I did to you? Weren't you listening? I thought you were one of the smarter ones..." Will sidestepped Hannibal and opened the front door. 

Hannibal felt something tug at his chest, beckoning him to follow the vampire back inside. He resisted. "You made me your… blood slave."

Will winked at him and entered the house. The dogs swarmed in after him. Hannibal would not go in- 

Hannibal was inside the house. Will closed the door behind him. "Explain. Explain what that means. Why I can't…"

"Why you can't control yourself?" Will asked, a light smile playing on his lips. He hopped down onto the sofa, a dog jumping up to sit besides him. He patted the free cushion next to him. Hannibal scoffed, he was not going to- 

Hannibal was sitting next to Will. "What have you done?" he demanded.

Will placed a hand on Hannibal's knee and Hannibal felt warmth spread from the contact point, filling his member with hot blood. He tried to pull back but Will tightened his grip, nails threatening to tear through these pants as they had his last pair. "I won't spell it out for you. I trust you to test the limits of your new existence. In fact, I look forward to watching you struggle."

"Why?" A useless question. He knew. So many victims had turned to him and asked the same. _Why me?_ Why not?

"I saw you," Will answered, catching Hannibal by surprise. "I caught you _red handed_. I thought I was a monster, but whew. You really are something else. And you know what? It makes your blood sing in a way unlike anything I have ever tasted." The vampire licked his lips. "Such a shame you had to go roll in the dirt. I don't like my food to taste dirty, but I suppose I'll make a concession just this once. For you."

Will held out his hand and Hannibal put his wrist into it, marveling at his own movement. Will lifted the wrist to his lips and Hannibal braced for pain. For the dizziness that was certain to follow. This creature was going to eat him, consume him until he was just a husk. Just as Will's mouth moved over Hannibal's skin, Hannibal yanked his wrist back and jumped up from the sofa. Everything in his body screamed in protest. His ears were ringing, his vision was blurring. He collapsed to the ground, senseless. Lost in his own act of defiance. 

Will's laughter surrounded him. "Oh, I'm surprised! You still have a bit of fight left in you. But I'm in you too deeply now for you to shake me. You're _mine_ now. And things that belong to me are loyal only to me. No loyalty to yourself anymore, my little one. Now come, I'm hungry."

Hannibal flinched at the touch on his shoulder. But that simple touch was all it took to steady him. The room stopped spinning, his hearing returned to normal. He still breathed heavily, his body straining from fatigue. _Come now_. He crawled forward, like a specter watching his own body moving, helpless to do anything. _Give yourself to me_. He offered his wrist. Will held it tightly to his lips, snaking his tongue across the dirty skin before pushing inside. 

Hannibal shook with the pleasure that lit up his cells. He pressed closer to Will, needing his presence, needing his _nearness_. Will released his wrist, tongue snaking over the bite marks to heal them, and then he pushed Hannibal into the sofa. Hannibal glared at the vampire through lust-hooded eyes. Will smiled and blanketed him with his own body. When they locked lips, Hannibal pressed into the kiss, needing more. He was consumed by the presence of Will. Everything else vanished. All that mattered was this creature on top of him, pressing into him. 

Will pulled back and laid on his side on the sofa. Hannibal was shaking, his eyes wide in disbelief as he came back to himself. He went to move off the sofa, but Will wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him against his chest. 

"So tasty, better than I ever thought you could be," Will murmured. " _Sleep now_ , your master is here. You're safe."

Hannibal would have scoffed at the words, but he could already feel them pulling him under. He wondered to himself, as the blackness came for him once more, if this would be his new life. Being fed upon, being fucked, and then being put to sleep. He ignored the way his blood hummed happily at the thought as sleep took him once more.

~

Hannibal had grown accustomed to the scent of dog. He had also grown irritatingly attuned to Will's entire being. If Will was hungry, Hannibal knew. If he was horny, Hannibal felt himself getting hard. If he was touch-starved, Hannibal suddenly couldn't keep his hands to himself. Whatever Will desired, Hannibal felt compelled to fulfill. 

He had resisted. He had fought. He had expected the vampire to become angry, to grow tired of his antics. Instead, Will merely tsked at him, pulled him into a kiss, and then disappeared. 

Without Will nearby, Hannibal became a shell of himself. Panic consumed every fiber of his being. He couldn't so much as step foot out of the vampire's bed without falling into hysterics. He was sure Will knew. He only wished being separated from the vampire wasn't such a source of agony. Whenever Will returned from his stays away, Hannibal would lean into his caresses and Will would whisper sweet nothings in his ear while he fucked him until Hannibal begged for the creature to bite into him, to take it from him, take his blood that sang for him, only him. 

~

Hannibal had begun hunting again. With Will's permission, he found the solitude more tolerable. His skin still felt too tight, itchy, like it was wrongly adhesed to his body when Will wasn't with him. If he chose his victims quicker than he normally would have so he could get home to Will sooner, well no one had to know. 

Hannibal pulled into the driveway, his chest lighting up at the feel of Will nearby. The vampire seemed concerned with Hannibal's ability to bring back prey without the car and insisted he take it whenever he went hunting. Hannibal obliged him, and if his chest swelled with warmth when he did so, where was the harm? 

Hannibal dragged his latest victim into the warm home — the dogs snuffling him in greeting as he passed through the threshold and went to the kitchen. He carefully laid out a plastic sheet over the counter and placed tonight's meal atop it. He felt Will's presence before he felt the hand on his waist. 

"What did this one do to my pet?" Will husked in his ear, causing the hairs on Hannibal's neck to stand on edge.

"He complained about my bedside manner when I was a surgeon." Will laughed at that and Hannibal asked him, "Would you like any?"

"Oh darling, I only have eyes for you." Will winked at Hannibal. "But please do keep whatever you'd like in the fridge and whatever you don't use, we can give to the dogs. Don't wait up for me this morning, I'll be staying with a friend out of town."

Hannibal's blood went cold and he froze. "A friend?"

"Yes, some of us have those. Perhaps if you're good you can meet him." Will pressed a kiss against Hannibal's temple and then left.

Buster whined and Hannibal couldn't help but nod his agreement.

~

"Congratulations, my dear." 

Hannibal looked up from his drawing and raised a brow at the grinning vampire. Will pressed a newspaper into his hands and sat next to him at the table, positively beaming. Hannibal gave Will a hard look before flicking through the paper. _Economic collapse, deadly contagion spreading in Asia, virtual reality developments, Prominent Psychiatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter–_

_Oh?_

"Prominent Psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, presumed dead as investigation into his disappearance comes to a halt," Will recited. "I do believe celebrations are in order."

"And how exactly do you plan to celebrate my presumed death?" Hannibal turned to face Will and shivered as his knee brushed the vampire's. The black of Will's eyes were wide with lust and his normal hazel irises were glowing green in a way that Hannibal had learned meant trouble. Hannibal pocketed the scalpel he used to sharpen his pencils while keeping his gaze focused on Will.

"I think it's time you met one of my friends."

~

It had been a while since Hannibal had gone out _with_ Will. He could feel the vampire positively radiating excitement as he drove through the deserted midnight streets. He could also feel Will's lust pooling in his own gut and had to adjust himself a few times to reach some semblance of comfort during the drive. 

They reached the outskirts of Baltimore and Hannibal began to recognize the landscape. Will killed the engine right outside an abandoned factory, one that Hannibal knew intimately. The vampire grabbed a duffle bag from the back seat and exited the car.

Hannibal couldn't feel himself moving out of the car and toward the building. His mind was racing. He had set up a scene in this factory long before he had met Will. Had the vampire been following him for that long without him knowing it? The thought made a chill run down his spine. The scalpel weighed heavily in his pocket.

Will must have seen Hannibal's hesitancy because he grasped his hand in his own and led him toward the building. Once they were inside, Hannibal glanced around expecting to see his old kill still displayed, but of course it wasn't there. The police had cleaned this place out months ago. 

Will, however, dragged Hannibal straight to the pillar Hannibal had tied his victim to and pulled a rope from the bag. Hannibal looked at him apprehensively, but allowed the vampire to tie his wrists behind his back and secure him to the pillar, exactly as he had his own victim. Was that what Hannibal was to Will? A victim he was elevating to art? 

Will's cool mouth sealed over the scarred bite mark on Hannibal's neck and he sucked deeply, bringing the blood to the surface without breaking the skin. Hannibal groaned and longed to bury his fingers in those dark brown locks of hair. Will clawed at Hannibal's dress shirt until only tarnished rags hung from the man's frame. His chest stung and he felt cool blood well to the surface where Will had scratched him. The vampire licked up the lines of blood, looking at Hannibal through his full lashes as he tasted him. Hannibal groaned and pushed as close to Will as he could get. He needed this, needed to be consumed by this creature. 

Will pulled away from him abruptly and Hannibal forced himself not to let out a sigh of frustration. He tried to calm his breathing and come back to himself, but he was completely taken by the glowing green of Will's eyes. 

"Hold on, love, that'll be my friend."

 _Friend_. Hannibal had forgotten all about Will's friend. He felt uncertainty grow in his chest and tested the strength of Will's knots. Solid. He could reach the scalpel if need be, but he didn't want to risk revealing his tricks too soon. He had to wait.

Will disappeared from view and Hannibal heard voices not too far off. Will's friend, it appeared, lacked all of Will's allure. He had short brown hair and glassy blue eyes. The white button up shirt he was wearing was draped open to reveal his well muscled chest. He looked absolutely enamored with Will. Hannibal felt jealousy burn through him and this time, he didn't fight it. He let it coil within him, fill him with rage. 

"Ah, so this is the pet that's been keeping you away," the man said. "A pretty thing."

"Not just pretty, Matthew. Go ahead, have a whiff." Will beckoned his friend forward. Hannibal shimmied the scalpel into his hand and gently began sawing the rope. Matthew came close to Hannibal and inhaled deeply. 

"My, my, Will! You caught yourself a hawk."

Will smiled sheepishly, a look Hannibal had never seen on his face before, which only fueled Hannibal's jealousy. "I was on the lookout for one."

"I thought I was the only hawk you needed, bud." Matthew's eyes flashed green and Will stood taller in response. "Does this one… understand you?"

Will nodded. "Better than most."

"Better than me?" Matthew asked. Ah, so the jealousy wasn't one-sided. That made Hannibal smirk. Just one thread of the rope left.

"That remains to be seen." Will met Hannibal's gaze and Hannibal cocked his head to the side, wondering if he had just understood the vampire's words correctly. "But tonight isn't about that," Will said, grabbing onto his friend's arm and leading him back toward Hannibal. "Tonight is about sharing. Tonight is about passion."

Oh Hannibal would have his fill of passion. He would have Will. He would be had by Will, and he would have this Matthew, just not in the way the vampire expected. Hannibal bit back his smirk as Will coaxed his friend closer to his neck. He cut through the last bit of rope when the vampire bit down onto his shoulder. 

Hannibal groaned as pain coursed through him. The predator within him rearing up against the intrusion. Only Will could feed on his body. And he was the only one who could have Will. He had to act quickly before he became too weakened from blood loss. 

Matthew grinded his hard-on against Hannibal's leg, but Hannibal could tell the vampire's eyes were locked on Will. _His Will_. Hannibal plunged the scalpel into the inferior being's neck and instantly the vampire released him, roaring with pain. Blood spurted from his neck wound and from Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal glanced at Will to see what he would do. Will's eyes were blown, his cheeks lightly tinted pink, and his mouth agape as he watched Hannibal. 

It was all the encouragement Hannibal needed. He flung himself into action. The vampire was strong, but not as strong as Will. Hannibal evaded the beast's clawed attacks and managed to jab him with the scalpel, once, twice–

He grit his teeth in pain when Matthew landed a blow that had him doubling over. He couldn't wait to recover though, he had to _move_. Will was prowling the perimeter, watching his friend and his plaything battle it out. 

Matthew moved in to attack and Hannibal let him. The vampire grabbed him by the wrist and sunk his teeth in. _Drop it_ , he heard the creature's voice in his head. He smirked when the suggestion had no effect. He buried the scalpel into the vampire's belly. Matthew gasped, coughing up some of Hannibal's blood as he released his abused wrist. Hannibal brought a knee up and slammed it right into the stab wound, knocking the vampire down. Hannibal jumped down on top of the vampire, using his blunt human teeth to bite into the creature's neck. He spat out a chunk of flesh while the vampire screamed and scratched at him. Hannibal could feel his skin flay from his body, but he refused to stop. He ripped chunk after chunk out of the creature's neck, snarling softly, _Mine_ , under his breath, before he put all his weight onto the scalpel and sawed through the thick neck. 

The decapitated body twitched underneath him, black blood spilling all over the floor. Hannibal looked up at Will, pure possession burning in his eyes. " _You're mine_ ," he growled.

"God, yes," Will said, sinking to his knees beside Hannibal. Hannibal collapsed into Will's arms and the vampire stroked his blood soaked hair from his eyes. "You're so good, so perfect, Hannibal."

He pressed his mouth against Hannibal's and Hannibal pressed back, but Will was fading away from him like the shreds of skin falling from his damaged body. Hannibal smiled up at Will, pleased that if he should go this would be the last thing he would see.

~

When Hannibal woke up, his body no longer ached. He sat up and took in his surroundings. Will's couch. He could smell the dogs. He inhaled deeply and looked to his right. Will sat at his desk, making fishing lures. Was this a dream? 

"Will?" Hannibal called out to him.

Will turned and beamed at Hannibal. He came to the sofa and knelt besides it. "Such a good boy, my Hannibal, you did so well."

"Why aren't I dead?" Hannibal rasped out. His body had been drained and battered. His flesh had been torn from his bones. He knew he shouldn't possibly be alive. Unless… "Did you… turn me?"

The adoration in Will's hazel eyes turned cruel as he laughed. "Turn you? Why would I do that?"

"But then… how?"

Will smiled and brushed his thumb against Hannibal's cheek. "You exist to serve me. So long as I live, you cannot die." Hannibal felt horror fill his being even as lust pooled in his stomach. Will smiled something predatory at him. "Now you know what it means to be a blood slave."


End file.
